Finals
by fighting.0
Summary: We all get a little stressed out over final exams. Now it's time for some relief. You asked (you didn't). I delivered (I didn't). You're welcome though.


Namjoon let out a deep breath, closing his eyes and resting his upper lip against his long empty coffee cup on the table in front of him. The fluorescent lights of the library were starting to give him a headache-it definitely didn't help he only had had two or so hours of sleep the night before. He glanced up at his best friend Yoongi sitting across from him, nose deep in his own textbook pile and snorted. They had both thought music and sound production majors wouldn't have to do this cramming for finals bullshit, but that little misjudgment followed them the past two years and was likely to pressure them in the next two, too.

At the sound, Yoongi looked up and pulled out his headphones, leaning back in his chair.

"This fucking sucks, man," he laughed to himself. Namjoon smiled back. It was Thursday night, and finals were over for both of them tomorrow. Their mutual eyebags were begging for sleep, but being in each other's company was better, at least, than suffering alone.

"I better get a good job after this shit. I feel like I know more about philosophy than fuckin' Socrates himself," Namjoon sighed and rubbed at his face.

"Hey man, all this reading helps with your raps. You know when you whisper some smart shit into the mic all the girls in the crowd become like _waterfalls_ and all the dudes either wanna be you, or cream themselves, too," Yoongi came back with a quiet laugh.

"Shut the fuck up, man," Namjoon held back his own laugh now. "You know you're the same fuckin' way."

"Yeah, that's why I'm suffering through this chem lab bullshit. So if my music career fails at least I can google a meth recipe and try my hand at that."

Namjoon's laugh escaped loudly now and he slammed his laptop shut. They both started to clear up their table and get ready to head back to their apartments.

"Listen, you're coming to Taehyung's party, right? It's a big one this time, with finals being over and shit," Yoongi asked as he threw his backpack over his shoulder.

Namjoon nodded his head. Over the years, he'd become friends with so many people and partied with so many more, but Yoongi and a few other guys had stuck with him. They had made a little fun group, talking (read: _drunkenly rambling_ ) a lot about their love for music, dance, and fashion, and so he knew it would be a good time even after the liquor had started flowing.

"I'll see you tomorrow, dude. Good luck," Namjoon said after zipping up his backpack and swinging it over his shoulder, waving to an already disappearing Yoongi.

Namjoon groaned, the classroom door slamming shut too loudly behind him. The test was a little bit harder and less technical than he had expected, but at least the class was over. He pulled out his phone and sent a "Freedom!" text to Yoongi, smiling to himself. He had a little over three hours before he had to start getting ready for the party, so he trudged back to his place and promptly face planted into bed.

Taehyung lived in a little house on the south end of their university campus with three of the other guys Namjoon had gotten close to recently. Jimin was his roommate, a cute dance major to match his theater, and together they both provided everyone many laughs and occasionally even tears. Jimin brought in Hoseok, who was his senior in the dance department, and Taehyung had gotten close to a fourth year theater major Seokjin, who kept the rowdy bunch fed and hydrated after their one too many hangovers.

Namjoon liked hanging out with just those guys on a normal day, but today he had one mission: to get fucked up and maybe, if he was able, fuck someone, too. He grinned as he walked up onto the house; there were disco lights streaming out of the windows and crushed cups and cigarettes lining the porch already. Namjoon had overslept a little bit, plus he liked to be what he called _fashionably late_ ("It isn't fashionable to be two hours late when we're trying to get wasted together, idiot!"). When he pushed his way inside the front door, past already sweating and grinding bodies, he could smell the thick stench of booze and smoke; it smelled like he wanted to feel.

"Namjoon! Fucking finally!" Hoseok spotted him struggling to get through the front room and reached over to grab his arm, pulling him toward the kitchen. Inside was all the booze anyone could want, and a few kegs on the counter.

"Pick your poison, baby," Hoseok smiled and wrapped his arms around Namjoon's shoulders from behind.

Namjoon put a hand over Hoseok's forearm and stepped towards the hard liquor with a grin on his face. He mixed up a strong drink and took a long sip, grimacing but still smiling all the same.

"I'm surprised you're alone here. I thought for sure tonight was the night you'd get to Yoongi," Namjoon nursed his drink, leaning against the counter to talk to Hoseok.

"The night is young," Hoseok's eyes gleamed, "and I'm working on it. I don't want it to be just a stupid party hookup, you know? We all have a good time together and I'm not trying to fuck that up." Hoseok crossed his arms and smiled softly.

"Yeah, but we all fuckin' hook up at some point. Hell, you and I fucked and you ended up in someone else's bed like an hour later and I never gave you shit!" Namjoon slapped Hoseok's forearm.

"Yeah, well you're clearly not letting that one go anytime soon!" Hoseok barked out and slapped Namjoon back. "You know what I mean, dude! That-those types of hookups-was a one or two time thing," Hoseok's glassy eyes looked up at Namjoon, his finger wagging too close to his face, "this is some real life, serious shit."

Namjoon chuckled and downed some more of his drink. "I know, I know, we're young and I'm just fucking with you. You know I want it to work out, too. I love Yoongi."

Hoseok's eyes shined for a different reason this time, just for a second. He smiled slightly and sighed.

"Yeah, me too, Joon. But enough of this deep shit." He ran his hand through his bangs, fluffing them up a bit. "I know Taehyung was looking for you earlier, and he'd never let me hear the end of it if he knows I found you first." Hoseok glances out the doorway of the kitchen into the mass of bodies. "Go out there and look for him. If you can't see his stupid drunk face over everyone's heads, just listen real hard until you hear his loud, annoying ass voice."

Namjoon sighed and pushed off the wall.

"Gotcha. I'll come find you and Yoongi after I'm done with him. I'll tell you now though, I'm trying to take someone home tonight so if you don't see me, you know why," he wiggled his eyebrows as he walked off towards the makeshift dance room, saluting over his shoulder at a laughing Hoseok.

If there was anything Namjoon had learned about Taehyung in the past year or so of knowing him, it was that the kid lived off energy. So when he saw the mass of bodies circling like a hurricane around what seemed like a small group, he knew who would be in the middle.

He pushed past the groups of people swaying to the beat of the trashy bass-heavy rap song, trying not to get in between any of those pairs going hot and heavy and shuddered. It really was a little bit degrading to watch, and a little bit disgusting how humid it was in here, but he was jealous. He wanted someone on him, breaths short and hands roaming, exploring...he shook his head and pushed until he finally got to the middle of the small crowd, rolling his eyes at the scene now in front of him.

Of course, there was the prince Taehyung in all his glory, forehead covered in sweat and hair plastered to it, in the middle of a little grind train of Jimin and a few other equally sweaty guys and girls. They alternated partners to make out with, swaying their hips poorly to the beat, while everyone around them looked on in awe. He did have to admit, Taehyung and Jimin both looked stunning this way, tight clothes and hands all over them.

Namjoon shuddered and cleared his throat, speaking over the music.

"Yah, what the fuck's up?"

Taehyung and Jimin both looked up from their respective partners, blinking in recognition. Both grew big, happy, obviously tipsy grins.

"Hey!" Taehyung laughed. "You're finally fucking here!" Taehyung swayed out of his little group, pulling Jimin with him.

"Yeah, and I'm trying to be in your position. Did you need something from me?"

Jimin laughed and grabbed at Namjoon's free hand. "Hey, don't be so uptight. We're glad you're here and free from the grip of finals!"

Namjoon sighed. Both of them were younger and had less restrictions on their majors, so it was well known in their group his disdain for their ample free time.

"Yeah, yeah. So unless you two are gonna gift me a celebratory fuck, I wanna finish this drink and get someone on me."

Taehyung laughed and leaned up against Namjoon's leg, mouthing at his ear. "You know you'd be down for it, don't joke too much about that," he grinned his boxy grin and leaned back. "But really, no, I did want to talk to you about something."

Namjoon rested his hand on Taehyung's lower back as Jimin got up onto his tiptoes, obviously looking around for something.

"I can't find-oh, there he is, Tae," he pointed off towards a back wall.

Taehyung looked out towards the direction of Jimin's little finger. He leaned back onto Namjoon and his eyes got serious for a second.

See that guy, Joon? The one leaning on the wall, ripped skinny jeans and wavy brown hair?"

Namjoon's eyes peered over the crowd and settled on the person in question. He squinted a bit and his next inhale was cut short. The guy did have on ripped a pair of skinny jeans-ripped so high, a bit of his muscled thigh was exposed. He had on a white t-shirt and a chain around his neck, highlighting collar bones Namjoon could even see across the room. His arms were tanned and lightly muscled, his hand gripping a cup tightly. He was talking to a girl, leaned comfortably against the wall, hair lightly swept across his forehead. Namjoon swallowed thickly and resumed his breath.

Jimin smirked softly and gripped Taehyung's elbow. "His name's Jeongguk. He's a kid from one of our literature classes. We all know you're not too picky when it comes to a party fuck, but he's totally the type you blurted out when we all got wasted last month..."

Namjoon glanced back at the pair, quickly refocusing on the boy and turning towards the wall. "I'll talk to you guys later…" he said, too softly to be heard over the music, already three steps toward the man. Before he knew it, he could hear the conversation going on in front of him.

"..and you know, I don't really have a gag reflex. I don't even know how that would even work."

Namjoon could see the girl leaning in desperately, pressing herself towards the boy's shoulder. He saw the guy, Jeongguk, glance sideways over his cup at her, with a confirmation grunt. As he walked closer, almost touching toes with him, Jeongguk's eyes met his.

Now that Namjoon could see him closer, Jeongguk's eyes made him look like a kid. Big, round and brown, they were only a little bit glassy. He glanced down again at Jeongguk's throat and chest peeking out of his shirt, arm muscles now well defined up close. Namjoon unconsciously licked his bottom lip, inhaling deeply as his eyes shifted back up from their exploration. He smirked when he noticed the kid had just been doing the same thing to him.

"Wanna dance?" He raised an eyebrow and held out his free hand, tipping back whatever was left in his cup and ditching it on the floor somewhere.

Jeongguk stared at Namjoon's throat as he swallowed, pushing himself off the wall and simultaneously knocking the girl off his shoulder. He quickly raised his own cup to his lips, swallowing the bitter liquid and reaching for the large extended palm. "Yeah," he replied lowly, crushing his solo cup and dropping it to the floor.

They made their way into the crowd, adrenaline now mixing with the alcohol in their veins and making their heads swim. Namjoon stopped and gripped Jeongguk's hips, turning his back to his chest and pulling him tightly against him. Jeongguk laughed, breathy and quick, licking his lips. There was a fire in both the boys' eyes, taking a few deep breaths before swaying their hips to the beat.

Jeongguk leaned his weight into Namjoon's chest, his head falling onto a large shoulder while he expertly rolled his ass back. Namjoon leaned his lips forward, brushing onto Jeongguk's neck, breathing hard and mouthing softly against the skin. He could taste a bit of salt on his tongue from Jeongguk's sweat, the thought of wanting more making his hands grip tighter on the other's hips. One of Jeongguk's hands landed harshly over Namjoon's at his hip; the other came up to reach around to the back of Namjoon's neck, gripping tightly to the baby hairs there.

Namjoon took that as incentive to explore more. He planted soft kisses up and down the column of Jeongguk's exposed neck, breath hot against his throat. He could feel rather than hear Jeongguk moan deeply, the vibrations tickling his lips as he smiled again.

This kid was too cute, already coming apart for him. It only made him want to push it further and further. He snaked the hand not covered by Jeongguk's up slightly to his waistline and slipped a fingertip under his shirt and waistband. He dug a nail into the soft skin of Jeongguk's hip right as he bared his teeth to his throat, biting harshly against it.

Jeongguk shivered and tensed up, hips stilling. Namjoon paused, kissing slightly at the bite, ready to pull away and apologize profusely. But suddenly Jeongguk turned in his arms, pressing himself hard against Namjoon, his face buried in his neck. A strangled moan escaped his lips, so softly Namjoon almost missed it.

"Take me somewhere, please," Jeongguk whispered in Namjoon's ear.

Namjoon had never moved so fast. He grabbed Jeongguk's hand so hard he could probably leave bruises, thanking all the gods he knew the layout of this house and where all the guys kept the keys to their bedroom doors. He led Jeongguk up the stairs to the first door, sending a silent thank you to Taehyung for leaving his key on the top of the door frame. He pushed it into the lock and pocketed it, just in case, and he gently pushed Jeongguk inside.

As soon as the door closed and was relocked, Jeongguk slammed Namjoon's body against it. Jeongguk pushed his lips hard against Namjoon's soft ones, quickly backing off to nip harshly on his plush bottom lip, hands pulling up on Namjoon's shirt. Namjoon complied, raising his arms and smiling again into their kiss, guiding Jeongguk back toward the bed. Namjoon pulled his shirt off as Jeongguk fell back onto the mattress, wiggling his shoes off and scooting up to the headboard.

Namjoon smirked as he looks into Jeongguk's big, eager eyes, toeing his shoes off at the foot of the bed.

"Liking what you're seeing?" he questioned.

Jeongguk bit his bottom lip, eyes burning and roaming Namjoon's tall figure.

He reached out a hand, nodding gently, "Yeah, now come here."

Namjoon pulled out his wallet, opening it for the condoms and travel lube packets he stashed in there before heading over to the party. He laid the items down and threw the rest of the wallet behind him, grinning. He leaned down, crawling over Jeongguk's body.

"My name's Namjoon, by the way. Just so you know what to scream into the pillows later."

Jeongguk snorted and wrapped his arms around Namjoon's neck. "Yeah, you fucking wish. You'd have to do a damn near god-level job to make me scream."

Namjoon's eyes turned dark for a second, making Jeongguk shiver and goosebumps rise on his chest.

"I'm gonna blow more than your mind, babe," Namjoon smiled, tongue snaking out to Jeongguk's jaw. Jeongguk tensed, lifting his arms up when Namjoon pulled on the bottom of his shirt, banishing it too to the floor. Namjoon's hands moved their way back up from Jeongguk's hips, thumbs caressing and kneading at his sides.

"Holy shit, your muscles are fucking hot," Namjoon commented as he leaned over Jeongguk's chest, tonguing little strokes along his abdominal muscles. Jeongguk tensed, hands finding Namjoon's hair again, tugging him back up to share lips once more, now tasting his own sweat mixed into the dizzying concoction of booze and testosterone and something distinctly Namjoon on his tongue.

Namjoon expertly kissed and licked into Jeongguk's mouth while reaching for the button on his jeans, which popped open with little resistance. Jeongguk leaned up to help pull off the offending garment, leaving himself in tight little black boxer briefs. He ground slowly against Namjoon's hip, feeling their mutual arousal and moaning deep in his throat. When they parted this time, Namjoon's eyes were still dark. Jeongguk bit his now puffy bottom lip at the sight of the blown out pupils.

Namjoon moved down Jeongguk's body, thumbs circling Jeongguk's cute pink nipples, pushing the buds in a bit roughly. Jeongguk moaned out loud this time, arching up slightly into Namjoon's big hands. Namjoon kissed a line down Jeongguk's tummy, taking in the picture of Jeongguk's cock straining against the front of his tight briefs.

He sighed and gripped Jeongguk's pretty thighs, parting them for his body to fit between his legs. Firm but still so smooth, he couldn't help but squeeze them a few times, thumbs carelessly slipping into the leg holes of Jeongguk's briefs. Every time it happened, a breathy sigh squeaked out of Jeongguk, and his thighs tensed more with the strain of wanting to buck up his hips, desperate for friction.

"Please, do something," Jeongguk whines under his breath, eyes blown out and hands coming up to cover his mouth, those bitten lips blood red and wet.

Namjoon nuzzled his nose against the member, hands moving up and around to Jeongguk's ass, kneading it like he did his thighs. Jeongguk held his hands tighter around his mouth, small pleased moan escaping it again as he reveled in the massage Namjoon's hands were giving him.

Namjoon wrapped his lips around Jeongguk's clothed tip, wetting it through the fabric. Jeongguk's hips canted up again, and Namjoon pulled him back down by his ass, smiling.

"Careful, baby. Know your place," he reached his fingers into the waistband of Jeongguk's boxers, finally pulling them down and off his body. Jeongguk's freed cock was pulsing and red, almost purple at the head. Namjoon gripped it in a strong hand, giving it a few dry pumps and thumbing underneath the head gently, looking back up into Jeongguk's eyes.

"I'll do whatever you want on one condition," Namjoon squeezed Jeongguk, whose eyes rolled back a bit into his head.

Jeongguk nodded fervently, licking his lips and biting at them, hands returning to Namjoon's head.

"Don't cum until I say."

Jeongguk stilled and then nodded again, eyes big and wide. He knew he had some ability to control himself, even though he was beyond ready to get this show on the road. His experience was definitely a reality, regardless of his youth. He figures having had a lot of sex helped him as a dancer, too, so he can write this off as some satisfying extracurricular practice. At this point, he's just happy to be fucking someone this hot-he was almost ready to pull the trigger on the girl with the nice tits earlier just to get his cardio in, but this...seemed special somehow.

Namjoon smiled and finally wrapped his lips around Jeongguk's cock, tonguing at the head and tasting that telltale tang of precum. He sucked gently, and when he was ready started taking it into his mouth deeper, moving his fist up and down, too.

He wasn't the most experienced when it came to fucking people with dicks-mostly he just tried to do whatever the other person was into and get off when it was just a simple hookup-so he did what he was positive would feel good and paid attention to Jeongguk's reactions, pushing more pressure here and sucking harder there when he got a good one. Soon Jeongguk's hands were pulling harder at Namjoon's hair, and he let off with wet pop, breathing heavy and wiping his spit soaked mouth off with the back of his hand.

Jeongguk gripped at the sheets, breathing hard and regaining his composure. He knew he wasn't supposed to cum until Namjoon said, but he felt so close his eyes burned with tears. Namjoon leaned up over his body, reaching for the condom and lube packet.

"You want me to prep you, or do you want to do it?" He pressed a few small kisses to Jeongguk's cheek and jaw.

Jeongguk wanted to make Namjoon as fucked out as he felt, so he decided to go all out. He pushed Namjoon back onto the mattress, flipping their positions and smirking as he pulled Namjoon's pants and boxers off too.

"Keep your eyes on me," he kissed at Namjoon's nose, "and try not to cum."

Jeongguk turned around and straddled Namjoon's thighs, facing away. The view was something Namjoon couldn't have imagined in his greatest, wettest dream. Jeongguk's ass was positioned right over his dick. Jeongguk looked back over his shoulder at Namjoon, whose eyes were burning with an intensity he had never seen before, only fueling the desire within him.

Jeongguk grabbed at Namjoon's hands, instructing him to hold his firm cheeks apart and exposing himself in all ways. Namjoon kneaded Jeongguk's cheeks again like he had before, Jeongguk moaning loudly this time as he ripped open the lube packet and coated his fingertips. Jeongguk pushed two fingertips into himself quickly, forcing the clear liquid to coat his rim and even a bit to drip down onto Namjoon's waiting member. Namjoon bit back his own moans, biting his tongue so hard he could taste blood. Jeongguk slowly pushed his fingers in deeper, extending them to the walls.

Jeongguk's moans became more frequent and quieter, and Namjoon knew he was ready. He slapped Jeongguk's ass and pulled him back over his body, pushing him into the bed and rolling over on top of him.

Jeongguk let out a strangled, surprised moan. He breathed shallowly, overwhelmed by how turned on he was. He had Namjoon closing him in, towering over him, dick hard and red. He swallowed and looked up, reaching for his knees to pull in closer to his chest.

Namjoon leaned back and again took in the sight of Jeongguk. Unlike his cool demeanor before, his hair was slicked back with sweat and those big doe eyes were struggling to stay open, blinking wildly in anticipation. His cock was practically weeping, begging to be touched. Tae and Jimin were right-this kid was exactly his fucking type and he needed to know what he looked like in ecstasy.

Namjoon reached for the condom and pulled it over himself, spitting into his hand and wrapping it around a few pulls just for the hell of it. Jeongguk was whimpering, his hips pushing up into the air, so painfully desperate that Namjoon couldn't fucking take it anymore.

He pushed the head of his cock in slowly, biting his lip hard and leaning forward so his forehead touched Jeongguk's for some type of support. He reached for Jeongguk's hips, pulling his body down and letting the hot heat of his ass swallow the rest of his cock with a deep grunt.

Jeongguk's mouth was hanging open in a type of shock-he hadn't taken a dick like this in quite a while. Namjoon waited a few seconds to let him adjust before rocking slowly back and forth, letting the lube coat himself and Jeongguk's walls and make the slide that much easier.

As Namjoon quickened his pace he replaced Jeongguk's hands at the back of his thighs with his own, squeezing so hard bruises would surely form. Jeongguk's moans were choking the life out of Namjoon through his cock-he was barely hanging on as he pumped into him.

He reached up to Jeongguk's mouth to cover it, his palm laying flat against it with slight pressure. At this, Jeongguk's eyes flew wide open, and he made eye contact with Namjoon. He licked his lips and decided to try something, even though they hadn't established any rules before they started.

Jeongguk reached for Namjoon's wrist over his mouth and guided Namjoon's hand down to his throat. Namjoon's eyes widened as he reformed his grip, and he sighed, slowing his pace a bit. He suddenly remembered how Jeongguk had reacted to his neck bite earlier.

"Are you sure, baby?" His hand was stroking at Jeongguk's throat now.

"Yeah, please...I really want it...I need you to…please..." Jeongguk reached down to stroke at his own member now that Namjoon's pace had faltered with his light begging.

Namjoon shook his head and smiled, pressing his lips to Jeongguk's softly at first, then hard. He rewrapped his large hand around Jeongguk's small throat, repositioning his own body so he could thrust into him with ease while increasing pressure.

As he quickened his pace again, Namjoon slowly squeezed the sides of Jeongguk's neck, gasping when Jeongguk's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he tightened harshly around him. Jeongguk's hand on his own cock stilled and moved up to Namjoon's wrist, squeezing it even tighter than the grip on his throat. Namjoon could feel the precum leaking off of Jeongguk's tip between them now more than ever. He experimented with different levels of squeezing, letting Jeongguk breathe every few cycles. Jeongguk had stopped moaning as loudly but his face had bunched up into pure bliss.

Namjoon felt incredible with the power he held-this, unknown to Jeongguk, was part of Namjoon's sexual being; he had a dominant streak in him that he didn't care to unleash on to some poor unsuspecting hookup, and he hadn't had a long term relationship since he came to college. Jeongguk was like an angel, laid out underneath him like this, and his heart clenched a little bit at the thought that he might be able to make him feel good like this, too.

Namjoon changed the angle of his hips slightly and Jeongguk's eyelids flew open. He gasped low in his throat, Namjoon letting the blood flow again, and he gripped at the hand holding him down.

"I'm gonna fucking cum, I'm...gonna cum...please, please! Please stay there and...tell me I can fucking cum...please..."

Namjoon focused all of his energy into pounding his hips into Jeongguk at that angle, hand closed around Jeongguk's throat. Their eyes met again, both in flames. Namjoon felt his dominant side flare, flexing his hand around Jeongguk's throat.

"Cum for me, my angel."

Jeongguk's body tensed as he reached for the head of his dick, flicking his fingers underneath the head a few rough strokes. Namjoon refocused his gaze to Jeongguk's cock, watching it spurt out onto his tight abs. He was so enamored with the sight he almost choked on his own spit when he felt Jeongguk tighten around him so well he too was cumming on the next few strokes, feeling it wrenched out of his body like he had been hit by a truck.

Jeongguk and Namjoon moaned simultaneously, Namjoon removing his hand from Jeongguk's neck and falling over him, caging Jeongguk's head with his elbows and slipping out as Jeongguk's knees fell to the bed.

Both men breathed deeply, noses rubbing together as they regained their senses. Namjoon's hands found their way to Jeongguk's head, curling his fingers into his hair and rubbing on the pressure points. Jeongguk's hands wrapped around Namjoon's biceps, kneading into the muscle as his eyes closed.

Eventually Namjoon's hands stilled and he pressed a kiss to Jeongguk's forehead, leaning up and off him to tie off his condom and dispose of the trash. He pulled his boxers and jeans on, pulling Jeongguk's up his slender legs too. He laid out next to Jeongguk on his side, stroking the younger's chest and slowly replaced his hand on his throat, thumb rubbing into the sides which were quite inflamed.

"Was I too rough, baby? You're getting pretty red," he sighed and mumbled, concerned.

Jeongguk smiled and rolled over to his side, nuzzling Namjoon's nose and laying his hand over the one on his neck.

"You're fine. That was fucking good, pun intended."

Namjoon chuckled and sighed, breathing in the scent of Jeongguk. The wet sweat was gone, now replaced by a faint clean scent he hadn't noticed before. He smiled and committed it to memory, something he usually never bothered to do with hookups.

"You know Taehyung and Jimin, right? That's how you got here?"

"Yeah," Jungkook chuckled. "I party all the time with the other dance kids. They all know I don't like to go anywhere without a reason, though, so those two begged me here on a promise to meet someone, told me "no one goes home without someone to fuck" was the motto at their place. Tae'll probably kill me when he finds out I didn't go home, though, I just got fucked in his bed."

Namjoon bursted out laughing, covering his eyes with his forearm.

"Fuck, yeah, now I've gotta change his sheets and clean them myself or Seokjin will have my ass," he removed his arm from his eyes and stilled. "You okay, though? The party's still going on if you want to go find someone else to actually take home."

Jeongguk's face turned down a bit. "Seriously? You're gonna let me go after that? You're telling me you didn't feel anything just now?"

Namjoon bit his lip. He didn't expect the kid to have similar feelings.

"I don't want you to go anywhere, but I'm not going to ruin your plans. If you want to go home with someone, that's up to you. I'm only controlling in the bedroom, sometimes," he sighed and chuckled, rubbing under his nose.

Jeongguk huffed. "Yah, asshole. I said I don't go anywhere without a reason. If I have you to fuck, I won't have to keep going to these shitty parties to find someone else. I'd be cool with keeping you around so long as you do what I want."

Namjoon's eyes widened, incredulous. "Yah! Who said these parties are shitty! All of my best friends practically live here and we're fucking lit! And, wait, why are you using that type of language with me! I'm probably way older than you!"

Jeongguk smirked at Namjoon's outburst.

"Alright, old man. You should hurry up and get those new sheets before someone comes in here wanting to crash. You're letting me sleep at your place tonight, right? Subs need proper aftercare," he winked and nuzzled into Namjoon's cheek, hooking an arm around his shoulder to hug him close.

Namjoon sighed and wrapped his arm loosely on Jeongguk's hips, pulling him close, too. His heart beat hard in his chest, almost seeming to want to burst out and grab onto Jeongguk itself, too. He smiled into the kid's neck, pressing a soft kiss there. He resigned himself to being a slave to this cute boy at least for the rest of the night.


End file.
